The present invention relates to location-based services, and more specifically, to providing fine grained location-based services.
Location-based services, such as navigation systems, may use global positioning system (GPS) modules to determine the location (or position) of a vehicle, mobile device, and the like. However, most GPS modules can only achieve 5-10 meters of accuracy. Using such coarse precision, many location-based services suffer as a consequence. For example, a smartphone-based navigation application is unable to tell which lane of a highway the user's car is traveling on. To acquire greater precision, significantly more expensive GPS modules are needed. However, the cost of these solutions makes them impractical for consumer applications. Therefore, there is a need to provide more accurate location estimates without requiring costly dedicated hardware.